


Storm-front

by Fanat1c



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe - Fandom, The Owl House
Genre: A final meeting, Cross fandom, I mean it is a teaser, Is this a teaser??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanat1c/pseuds/Fanat1c
Summary: Two old friends chat about days to come. Edited to reflect my current story idea
Kudos: 11





	Storm-front

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve excited this to take my current story path into consideration

Belos squinted as he stepped out of the gateway letting a patch of autumn leaves loudly crunch underneath his boot. 

From what he was acquainted with this was 2012 in earth years, which on a side note he found strange. But Belos was not here to ponder the idiosyncratic behaviors of humans, no, he had a far greater purpose.

It had been 42 years since the great Titan began to speak through him, four decades and two years since he had tamed the Boiling Isles, and thirty years since he’d heard from the Titan.

Belos has been left to his own devices as the emperor to a rapidly expanding coven, but today the silence had broken. So here he was, on the human realm, in a place named Gravity Falls.

He swiftly moved his way through the intricate paths of the forest and made his way to the site he was instructed to find. Nestled in between two birch trees lay a statue of an anthropomorphic equilateral triangle.

Taking a knee in front of the statue Belos uttered out the instructed phrase “with this spell I do declare, within the mindscape you shall repair.”

It didn’t take long for the magic to take hold as the color slowly drained out of the world around him. A high pitched laugh rang out from where the statue sat.

The wind began to swirl as an eerie trill intensified to accompany the laugh.

Suddenly the statue spat out a dapperly dressed yellow triangle. “Well well well well well… if it isn’t a friendly face! My old pal Belos! It’s been a couple decades since I’ve seen you!”

“Yes it has been a while William.” He confirmed.

The Triangle scoffed at the name William “Belos what’s with the formalities? I told you that you can call me Bill, right?”

“I suppose you did, didn’t you.” Belos responded with a slight grin “very well, Bill, this is quite the mess you have yourself in.”

“Ugh tell me about it. I spent an eternity trapped in the nightmare realm only to get my cage transferred into my own lifeless body!” Bill said trailing off “but that can wait. I want to hear about you!” 

Bill snapped his fingers conjuring a table to sit at as well as a kettle of tea.

“So… how's that whole, Emperor of the Boiling Isles, thing going?”

Belos greeted the question with a chuckle. It had been decades since he had last spoken with the dream demon and he’d forgotten how… flattering he can get.

“It has been easier than I thought it would be. I only wish the Great Titan was able to communicate with me more. In fact today is the first time in close to thirty years I’ve even heard from him.”

“Really?... Wait, did you refer to them as ’The Great Titan’?”

“Yes, that is their preferred name.”

Bill let out another fit of shrieking laughter “Yeesh the ego on that one is larger than the Isles themselves!”

“Says the self proclaimed king of demons.” Belos replied before taking a sip of his tea.

“Okay Belle you have me on that one.” Bill then looked Belos over and continued “I get the feeling your being here isn’t purely to play catch-up.”

“Right you are old friend, I need to talk business.”

“What kind of business?”

“Just where you fit into the Titan’s plans.”

“Let’s just say he knows big things are coming, they wish to establish a connection with another earth from the multiverse. I believe this dimension is suitable despite the crisis energies surrounding it.”

“But where do I fit in this plan?” Bill asked.

“That’s just it, you don’t. You have a maximum of three years until the Axolotl makes good on her deal. Then you’ll have..”

“A different form, in a different time.” Bill finished with a sigh “Wait what are you doing?”

As Bill was caught in his moodiness he hadn’t noticed Belos kneel down and begin to cast a spell.

“I do apologize old friend, but the Titan doesn’t believe you will go quietly. I was sent to ensure that you do not cheat the Axolotl Invocation.”

Belos finished casting his spell causing the arm of Bill’s statue to break off and shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. As he finished the spell the gateway to the Boiling Isles reopened behind him, Belos turned to leave.

“So that’s just it then? We meet one last time and then you cripple me and leave? You really are a man after my heart!” Bill cackled.

Belos really felt sorry for the demon, he wanted to help him escape his fate but knew that the Titan would never allow it. 

After a moment’s deliberation he decided to give as much comfort him as allowed.

“I do have some comfort to offer. The Convergence of the Star Child is in motion, the Pines family played their parts brilliantly, my future apprentice is almost ready to join me, and Source wall has begun to crack.”

“I’m sorry Belos, but I do not understand how any of that is supposed to make this more bearable” Bill relayed dejectedly.

“Then allow me to phrase it better. The prophecy is beginning its second act.”

“What second act?”

“When gravity falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye. When chaos breaks and order rises, fear the source and all inside it. And in the end, when Ciphers fall, a child will stand firm and tall. A child who finds herself become timeless with break the walls and begin the Crisis”

Once Belos finished the two sat in silence for a brief moment, Bill eventually broke it.

“That was… intense to say the least. What was the part about a crisis, and the Timeless kid?”

This time it was Belos’ turn to laugh “Spoilers.”

When Bill heard that word he too began to laugh, joining in harmony with his old friend.

And there they sat for as long as they could; laughing over the nightmares to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to take some time here at the end to assure people I have plans for this moving forward to tie this in with my current series plan. If you want to leave a comment feel free! It makes me genuinely happy to hear from y’all and I hope to hear a lot more very soon!


End file.
